


Its Just a Joke...Sometimes

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dad Jokes, Dad Vegeta, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Bulla Loves making her dad laugh, she also loves the surprised look on his face.
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Its Just a Joke...Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and If you did I would love to hear what you think about it yo. Any comments good or Bad are all welcomed. They all help me become a better writer. Sorry Ive been away for awhile been in a slump lol but Im slowly getting back.
> 
> Also btw Bulla and trunks are adults. Im saying this just incase people are wondering and because if there is more.

"Hey dad wanna hear a joke"

"Huuh fine" Vegeta sighed as he closed the refrigerator door, turning back around to face his daughter. He met his daughter standing there smiling, holding phones up to his face. "Why are you recording?" he grunted, trying to swipe the phone out of his face.

"It's part of the joke" Bulla smiled trying to hold back a laugh and save her phone from falling "and hey watch it" she yelled as her father almost broke her phone.

The prince was starting to get angry at all this "WILL YOU JUST TELL ME THIS STUPID JOKE SO I CAN GO TRAIN" 

"ok, ok jeesh" Bulla made sure to get her phone in place so that it would get a perfect angle of his face. "Well, daddy What’s the difference between a joke and 3 dicks?". The girl almost busted out laughing, getting the sentence out.

"Wha- What how should I know?" Vegeta grew a red tint to his face. How did his daughter become so perverted and more like her mother.

"Well, dad I can’t take a joke" Bulla busted out laughing and pointing to her father who was more of a tomato than a Saiyan complete with the biggest eyes she had ever seen. The prince was shocked and embarrassed at his child's filthy mouth and at her joke which better have been one.

Although Vegeta said nothing, Bulla continued to laugh and fall back on the floor " AHAHAHAHA Oh come on dad it's funny" she said as she wiped a tear away from her eye, sometimes her father could be so dramatic.

"BULLA!!!!!'' The prince finally spoke, "THAT BETTER BE A JOKE LITTLE GIRL I DON'T WANT YOU WITH SOME EARTHLING YOUR A SAIYAN ELITE PRINCESS!!!".

"Chill dad it was just a joke," bulla said as she finished laughing and walking out the room "sometimes at least" she whispered to herself but he didn't need to know or hear that or even wanna think about what she has done or who she has done or with how many people she has done it with.

"IT BETTER BE" Vegeta yelled as his daughter left the room not picking up what she said instead he focused on talking to that mother of hers, who no doubt has to be responsible for his little princess becoming so filthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Ang comments are welcome good or bad. Would love to hear what you think.
> 
> If your wondering how I got here, I was searching dad Jokes and stumbled onto a list of even more funny jokes. I saw this one and knew instantly vegeta would be perfect for thisLOLXD. 
> 
> I think there will be more, since this inspired a Joke of my own. XD.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter yo Im more active there.


End file.
